Moonlight
by Akida the White Wolf
Summary: Inu-Yasha and Co. visit a village with a deadly secret. And at the center of the secret is Akida, a child hood friend of Inu-Yasha's. But to know the secret could cost a childhood friend, and most possibly life of someone whom Inu Yasha cares about.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha. Akida cries for a moment then smiles but I own his plushie....  
  
Moonlight  
  
By Akida  
  
Chapter 1: Akida, the Guardian.  
  
Inu-Yasha sat up in a tree, staring up at the full moon. His mind drifted to the silver light, the same light that also cursed his best friend when he was younger. She, mother and father, had accepted him and his mother shortly after his father had passed on. They shared their home, their food, and their lives with him and his human mother. They didn't have to; after all they were full blooded demons. He was half demon half human, and his mother full human. But to them, they didn't seem to care. He was glad for those few short years of friendship. Since then, when they disappeared one day, he never really had a friend. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he barely noticed that the sun had risen and was half way through the morning sky.  
  
"Inu-Yasha? Are you ok up there?" called a concerned voice. The half demon shook is mind clear, and looked down. Kagome was standing under the tree, with Miroku, Songo, and Shippo waiting beside her.  
  
"Feh...Took you long enough, can we go now?" he said slightly annoyed that he had actually held up their journey for the shards. He landed on the ground, crossing his arms. Kagome nodded. Inu-Yasha huffed again before taking the lead from their camp spot.  
  
It was about mid afternoon, when the first sign of a village came into view.  
  
"Oh good, maybe we can rest there and get some more stuff, I am almost out of food." Kagome said stopping to look at her depleting yellow bag. She looked to the others. Miroku was rubbing his head again. Obviously he just made a grab at Songo who was replacing her large boomerang back on her back. Kagome sighed.  
  
"Ah...Kagome...I am hungry." Shippo whined, again for the billionth time since lunch. Kagome could see that Inu-Yasha was about to turn around and yell at the little kitsune, but about half way in turning, he stopped. She watched as he flexed his claws, staring straight into the fields to their right. She followed his stare, only catching out of the corner of her eye, Songo and Miroku getting ready for a fight. She then saw it.  
  
It was a white blur, at first it looked like a wolf, but as it drew closer Kagome was sure she saw it start to run on two legs, and then its entire body changed as it approached them. It stopped. Or Kagome, thought, She stopped half a dozen yards from Inu- Yasha, and started at him. Kagome took a moment to look the woman over. First was first, for a moment she thought that it was Sesshomaru, but a second looked clearly showed it was a woman, dressed in a pair of white leggings and vest. She wore no boots or shows. A sword was strapped to her back. It looked slightly different then other swords Kagome had seen around here, it actually looked more western, like it came from Europe. Her hair was white, and pulled into a high pony tail. Two little white ears poked up on her head, twitching here and there, listening intently to any sound they caught. Her hands flexed, letting the late afternoon sun glint on her long claws. Ok...maybe she looked more like a female Inu-Yasha then Sesshomaru, Kagome thought. But something was strange. Was she too a half demon?  
  
"Who are you?" she asked in a cool voice, not taking her intense stare off Inu-Yasha. Kagome heard a brief growl come from her friend. She glanced at Songo and Miroku. Shippo had hidden behind her.  
  
"Feh...why should I tell you?" Inu-Yasha stared, growling as if to frighten the woman. The woman smiled, showing off her fangs slightly.  
  
"'Cause I am the Guardian of this village. And we don't like unwelcome visitors." She growled back. Kagome stared between the two, and then stepped in front of Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Please, we only wanted to gather more supplies and food and perhaps stay for the night. Then we'll leave in the morning." Kagome said. The woman smiled, this time friendlier.  
  
"Very well. I will escort you the rest of the way. By the way my name is Akida." The woman said, approaching Kagome and offering a hand to her.  
  
"Akida?! The half demon hunter?" Songo asked, somewhat awed and excited at the same time. The woman turned to the demon exterminator.  
  
"That I am." Akida smiled, and then she turned to Inu-Yasha, who stared at her.  
  
"Its good to see you again, dog boy." She smiled. Inu-Yasha huffed.  
  
"It looks like your still alive, wolf girl." He smirked.  
  
Everyone stared. Akida knew Inu-Yasha. And Vice Versa. Kagome looked between the two. Akida then turned on heel and head towards the village. Inu-Yasha stared at her retreating form.  
  
"Inu-Yasha?" She asked cautiously.  
  
"Tell you later." He growled. Kagome shrugged and followed off in the direction that the others had started. Songo ran to catch up with Akida. Songo looked like she had just met her idle. Miroku obviously was contemplating whether or not to make a grab at the half demon woman.  
Inu-Yasha brought up the rear. A mixture of hurt and happiness mixed on his face.  
"I could have sworn you were a ghost, Akida, I could've sworn." He whispered to him self.  
  
Ha ha...I make my appearance. So how is it that I know the Dog boy? And why does Songo seemed so shocked to meet me? You better believe that Miroku is going to have some painful bruises if he tries anything. Hehe...well here's a preview of Chapter 2.  
  
"The festival? What kinda festival?" Kagome asked. Akida smiled at her as she passed many vendors and shops.  
"The Festival of Spirits. Everyone goes to the shrine in the middle of the forest. They place candles and other things to remember those who go before us." Akida said.  
"Wow...do you go every year then?" Kagome asked. Akida nodded. "Then you can show Songo and me. I really want to go. And I bet Songo can honor her village here as well." Kagome smiled. She just now had to think on how to get Inu-Yasha to let them stay for a few more days for the festival.  
"I can't go this year." Akida said. Kagome looked confused.  
"Why, does your Master not want you too this year?"  
"Kagome, the start of the festival, the visiting of the shrine, is on the first day of a full moon." Akida said somberly.  
"What wrong with that? Do you turn human or something?" Kagome asked. Akida looked frustrated, oh how she hated talking about her ....condition.  
"No...look. I am going to leave for a few days. I'll be back, and I promise I'll take you to the last day of the festival. I have to go; I'll see you later tonight for dinner, Ky?" Akida said, and then dashed off. Kagome shrugged and turned around. Akida was hiding some thing and she was going to find out what it was.  
  
Alrighty then....chapter 2 should be up soon. I hope. 


	2. Better Days

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha, I wish I did, but then again if I did I wouldn't be working at a low paying piece rate job.

Explanation: In the chapter there is a flashback of when Inu-Yasha and I were younger. I mention something about mate friends. I thought I would explain this for all you Inu and Kag fans. Mate friends is my own diversion in this story for demons to say best friends. It's the kinda best friend that you wouldn't mind spending you life with if no one of romantic interest came along... That's all it means, Best friends. Don't worry, I do plan on making this a Inu-Kag fic, but some semi tender moment between Inu and my self.

Moonlight

By Akida the White Wolf.

Chapter 2: Better Days.

Songo and Akida were talking lively about different techniques used to kill demons, as they continued towards the village. Kagome watched the two, their gestures with certain moves and such. She smiled. It seemed that for once Songo had someone she could talk to about demon hunting. Kagome sighed and looked at Miroku. The red mark on his face was slowly starting to go away. Kagome laughed slightly to her self. Shippo was a sleep in her bag. That left only one person, and he was being unusually quiet. Kagome stopped and turned around to Inu-Yasha.

"Inu-Yasha?" she asked quietly. He seemed to jump at the sound of his name, then looked directly at her.

"What?" he gruffed, not liking to be caught off guard.

"Is something bothering you?" Kagome asked again, worry emanating in her eyes.

Inu-Yasha's POV

Why? Why had she come back after all this time? It didn't make since. And why is it now, instead of a full blood demon when she was younger, that I smelt her as a half breed? There were some questions and I be damned if she's going to weasel her way out of telling me.

Flashback

The night was clear and lit with stars, although there was no moon. I scowled. I hated the new moon. I hated the new moon with a passion. And on top of that. It was my 16th birthday. Damn it. I hate being human.

"Yasha? Hey, cheer up. At least it's only tonight." Came a soft, way to damn cheerful voice.

"Kida." I said flatly. Though my eyes and hearing weren't that good, I knew she was standing to my right. She always did. She was always there for me during the new moon. Why? I didn't know.

"Come on. Let's have some fun. There's a festival, and my parents permitted me to have this." She smiled turning to me. She pointed to a scarlet red amulet hanging around her neck. I watched as she touched it. Within seconds instead of a demon girl, there stood a young woman, with long blond hair. She was human.

"Now, let's go. I don't want to miss the fun." She smiled grabbing my hand and running towards the village. Some how her cheerful mood caught on to me. It was nice having someone who would treat me with respect and extend that hand of friendship. As we neared the village, I stopped.

"Akida. Can you promise me we'll always be friends? That you'll never leave me by my self."

I asked. Akida stopped and looked at me.

"Well, who else is going to keep you out of trouble." She shot back. "Of course. We're mate friends silly." She smiled and hugged me.

It had been two years since that day, when I looked up at the burning castle. Something had happened, from bits and parts I learned that a child that was playing in the woods was dead, and the villagers thought it was the demons on the mountain. Some were confused; these demons never hurt any of the villagers. But still fear ruled out, and the burned the castle. I was sure that Akida and her parents were stuck inside. But what could I do, I was human tonight, and the villagers wouldn't let me go to the castle, afraid that if one of the blood thirsty demons would kill me as well. I cursed, and ran far far away. I had heard rumor of a jewel that could turn me into a full blood demon. And after that I would avenge their deaths. I swore.

end of flash back.

"Inu-Yasha?" she asked quietly. He seemed to jump at the sound of his name, then looked directly at her.

"What?" he gruffed, not liking to be caught off guard.

"Is something bothering you?" Kagome asked again, worry emanating in her eyes.

"Nothing."

The village buzzed with activity as Akida led the group down the street. Venders and passer bys shouted warm welcomes. The group watched as a little girl ran up to Akida, handing her a small flower.

"Thank you for protecting our village, Kida-sama." She said, and then dashed off back behind the skirts of her mother.

"Akida, no one here minds that your half demon. They're not afraid of you." Songo said, taking in the friendly town.

"They are afraid." Akida whispered, but only Inu-Yasha and Shippo caught up on it. The soon arrived at an inn. It was modest, had a tavern and rooms available. The innkeeper- a kind old woman that reminded the group of Keade- gave them free rooms.

"That was nice; Miroku didn't even have to pretend that a spirit was hunting the place." Shippo said as he settled into the soft comfortable bed of Kagome's and Songo's room.

"Yes, but I am worried not about Miroku, but Inu Yasha. Kagome did you notice that he was looking all confused from the moment that Akida appeared?" Songo asked sitting on her bed.

"I did. I asked him what was wrong, and he said nothing." Kagome answered. She walked over to the window and looked down at the busy street below them. Something confused her.

"Songo, come here. Look at the people on the street." She said. Songo walked over to the window and looked down. There in the street were three very familiar demons. Not only that, other demons were walking alongside humans, selling wares and such.

"Strange, Kagome did you see..." Songo started when there was a loud crash from the room next door. Songo, Shippo and Kagome looked at each other then to the street below,

"Inu-Yasha." They all said at once.

Akida walked out of the shop just in time to see the face down between two demons...well a full demon and a half demon.

"What the hell are you doing here you stupid wolf?" growled a familiar voice.

"I could ask you the same Mutt. This is a sacred town to the wolf tribes, leave before..." Koga started.

"STOP. Both of you." Akida shouted, just as Kagome, Songo and Shippo ran out of the inn.

The tone of her voice caused some villager to back away, casting scared glance at each other. Kagome watched as the half wolf demon walked calmly before the two others.

"The Festival is nearly upon us, and you choose to start it off with blood shed. I don't care who you are, Hell you could be the Lord of the Western Lands and I would still kick you out on your asses. This village is a medium between humans and demons. A place where they can live and work in harmony. If you to want to kill each other, fine. Do it on your own grounds and no where near this place." She said in a hauntingly deadly voice.

"You know I would like to see her try to kick Sesshomaru out of here." Miroku said, suddenly appearing out of no-where. Kagome and Songo jumped at the surprise of his sudden appearance.

"She has." Came a small croaking voice. Kagome looked beside her to see Sesshomaru's ever present stooge.

"You're kidding right." Shippo asked. Jaken shook his head.

"Wait till Inu Yasha..." Shippo started.

"He will hear of no such thing." Came the icy voice of a full dog demon. Kagome shuffled away from him.

"No fear, I will not harm you under her protection. I am merely here for the festival as I am every year." Sesshomaru said not taking his eyes off of the scene in front of them.

"Uh...Sesshomaru...if you don't mind me asking. Why did she kick you out?" Kagome asked curiously. Sesshomaru looked at her then looked away almost embarrassed.

"Lord Sesshomaru, welcome back this year. I trust you will behave your self or should I warn Madame Tristan that you're here. And Jaken a pleasure as always." Akida smiled walking over to the group. Inu-Yasha grumbled something on her left, while Koga muttered something to her right. Akida sighed.

"Oh how could this day get any better." She muttered.

"The festival? What kinda festival?" Kagome asked. Akida smiled at her as she passed many vendors and shops. The others went about on their own. Songo, Miroku and Shippo went of to look around the town. Koga and Co. went to find an inn as far away from Inu-Yasha's. An Inu-Yasha, unwillingly went with is brother to talk about something.

"The Festival of Spirits. Everyone goes to the shrine in the middle of the forest. They place candles and other things to remember those who go before us." Akida said.

"Wow...do you go every year then?" Kagome asked. Akida nodded. "Then you can show Songo and me. I really want to go. And I bet Songo can honor her village here as well." Kagome smiled. She just now had to think on how to get Inu-Yasha to let them stay for a few more days for the festival.

"I can't go this year." Akida said. Kagome looked confused.

"Why?"

"Kagome, the start of the festival, the visiting of the shrine, is on the first day of a full moon." Akida said somberly.

"What wrong with that? Do you turn human or something?" Kagome asked. Akida looked frustrated, oh how she hated talking about her 

"No...look. I am going to leave for a few days. I'll be back, and I promise I'll take you to the last day of the festival. I have to go; I'll see you later tonight for dinner, Ky?" Akida said, and then dashed off. Kagome shrugged and turned around. Akida was hiding some thing and she was going to find out what it was.

From a dark ally way, a pair of grey blue eyes watched them. A smile played a crossed the young woman's lips.

"Full moon. Interesting." Kyiko said, before moving into the streets of the village.

To be continued....

A/N: Well sorry it took so long to update. Any ways I like to thank all those who reviewed. Be assured again that this is a Kagome/Inu-Yasha fic. There will be some interesting developments to come along. Just one more group to add in and they will come with the next chapter. I promised Tabby Cat to finish this one, so I hope to have it all done way before Christmas. Be sure to check out a series that I am starting soon, called The Guardians. Well see you all later....


End file.
